Beth
Beth, labeled The Wannabe, was a contestant and finalist on Total Drama Around the World, as a member of the Underdog Unicorns. Personality Beth was born and raised on a farm with only animals and her parents to keep her company. Thanks to this background and lack of interaction with other people, she never developed proper social skills. She does anything for attention, and while she excels at getting others to stop and stare, it is more often than not for embarrassing reasons. Beth herself remains oblivious to this problem. She also tends to be a very dependent person, most likely caused by her desire for everyone else to like her. Her naive ways have made her an ideal target for antagonists. Over time, Beth learns to stand up for herself and stay strong all the way to the end. Beth is considered among the others as trustworthy and a sweet girl overall. Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Let's Have a World Tour! Beth is introduced in this episode and placed on the Underdog Unicorns, but has no lines or any involvement in the challenge. The Great Chinese Race Beth starts off by actually apologizing to her team for being completely silent in the previous challenge, and later commenting that she always wanted to go to Egypt (and then china.) In the challenge, she has trouble climbing the wall, but manages to use a stick in an attempt to climb up it, which seems to work. She is almost stopped by Trent literally trying to hang onto her, which she responds with by climbing faster. After reaching the top Beth realizes that Staci is still at the bottom, and tries to find something to help her reach the top, to no avail. She apologizes to Staci saying she couldn't find anything, to which Staci asks whether their team won; which unfortunately they did not. In the elimination ceremony, Beth is not surprised when Izzy is eliminated because of her lack of participation in the challenge. Egyptian Torture After it is announced, Beth comments again that she always wanted to go to Egypt. She is scared when everyone is forced to fall out of the plane, and ends up crashing into the ground. Her team performs poorly in the challenge, and she, frustrated with her team's losing streak, expresses her disappointment. Beth comments in the confessional that she should be fine since she scored one of her teams only points. Korean Pop Quizzing Beth, along with her team, is nervous about whether they will lose once again. In a conversation with Lightning he asks her if they can win, which she responds positively, but does not seem entirely sure either. Later on, the plane lands and the teams are directed to head to a tower. After Lightning calls Anne Maria and her "attractive and unattractive girl", she comments that it was uncalled for. right before she starts running. In the midst of running, Sadie throws a rock at her, which she calls her out on, Sadie telling her that Eva was the one who threw the rock, Beth obviously not believing this. Amy asks Beth if she is okay, to which she responds that she's fine. Beth continues to run to the tower, though she starts to get exhausted on the way. Afterwards, she is surprised that her team got there first, and comments that they already did a trivia challenge one episode ago. She performs somewhat decent in the trivia challenge, and is happy when her team doesn't lose for once. Icey Antarctica Beth is silent for the beginning of the episode, but after hearing that Harold once compared Leshawna and Anne Maria, Beth comments that she doesn't see the resemblance. As the plane almost reaches Antarctica, she asks why is suddenly got cold, but realizes how stupid of a question that was. She tells Lightning that Cameron isn't actually there, and that he should stop trying to strangle him, to which she is ignored. Soon enough, after everyone is in understanding of the challenge, Beth tries to find where Cameron might be, but to no avail. Lightning is the first one to find the location which happens to be an outhouse, and she says that the underground door must be where Cameron is. After all of the other teams are called over to the outhouse, she is pushed over by Trent, irritating her before she runs down the door. She tries in the challenge, but doesn't manage to score points for her team. In the end, she is estatic when the Unicorns win, and comments that she thinks their losing streak is over. Jamaica Man! Beth starts of by commenting that first class is way better than being out in the rest of the plane. Lightning tells her that they can be champs if they just don't lose, which she says is so true. Later, Beth and Lightning are chosen as a pair for the bobsled challenge. She comments that she thinks it should turn out well, Lightning telling her that she is brains and he is the brawn. Later, Trent comments that they need a loss for the unicorns, to which Beth responds irritably. On the bobsled challenge, Beth misses teh first three rocks and it causes them to fly in the air twice. After that, Beth finally catches focus, and warns Lightning about the two next rocks. Unfortunately, Lightning misunderstand her direction on the final rock, and both of them fall off the track. To her surprise, her team is given a 7/10 by Katie and an 8/10 by Chef, giving them a fifteen points total. After the points are totaled, Beth is excited that her team won. Indian Dance After Lightning says that their team needs to win again, Beth comments that since they didn't lose last time, they should be fine because they no longer have a numbers disadvantage. Like everyone, she is scared when the plane goes faster. In the dancing challenge, Beth comments that she isn't sure what to do. When Sadie sabotages the other team, Beth notices their reactions to the light but doesn't know what could have caused.During her team's part she performs awkwardly, and didn't participate alongside the other team much. Australian Rivals After Lightning and Anne Maria say they need to win, Beth agrees, but then realizes that Anne Maria says she's going home, she responds negatively before realizing that they both left. Arriving at the challenge, Beth comments that she doesn't know how well she would do in a challenge like that. During the first segment, Beth cheers on Anne Maria and is surprised when she loses to Amy. When Beth is set to participate in the boxing challenge during the third round, rather than fighting three way, both Bridgette and Beth almost immediately gang up on Sadie. Both Bridgette and Sadie end up knocking each other out, causing Beth (somewhat to the surprise of others) to win the challenge. Afterwards, she comments that she feels kind of bad for ganging up on Sadie like that, but explains that Bridgette is usually nice, but Sadie lately hasn't been. Aloha, Merge! Beth is excited that she made the merge, but is afraid that the teams are splitting up, since she'll be alone from that point on. In the challenge she is paired with Geoff, and selects Staci during the challenge, reminding her of her friend. Beth and Geoff take more time than soem others building Staci, but manage to make the next part of the challenge in decent timing. Before she can throw the dummy into the volcano, she is stopped by Alejandro tackling her. Geoff tackles him, and Beth manages to throw the dummy into the volcano just as Alejandro's team already won. African Safari In the plane, Beth has a friendly conversation with Anne Maria, her asking who she has a crush on and her saying no one specifically (including Justin.) They are cut off when the plane arrives in Pretoria and all of the contestants are sent out of the plane. Beth is given a rabbit for the animal challenge, which she thinks will be very easy, but is surprised at how fierce it turned out to be. She demands that the rabbit listens to her, but to no avail. During the other segments of the challenge Beth ends up distracted and misses out on several of the segments in the challenge. During her segment, she throws peanuts in the air, which the rabbit cathes-and proceeds to do a flip in the air. Doing this again, the rabbit does three more flips-backwards, in the end earning her a semi-decent score. London the Ripper Beth performs poorly in the riddle challenge, but re-uses other answers to keep herself in the challenge. Eventually she is taken away in a sack, but comments that you can't physically hold a palm tree. Grand Slam, Home-Run, Hit, Strike, Foul and You're Out Beth is awoken by Lightning after he complained that his alliance was betrayed, confusing Beth as she didn't remember betraying anybody. Throughout the challenge she performs poorly, yet somehow manages to win. She is surprised when he is eliminated but doesn't seem to feel for him, probably because of his behavior throughout the rest of the episode and that they were mostly neutral for the rest of the season. The Big Apple At first, Beth and Anne Maria talk about who they will eliminate for their alliance, to which Beth can't come up with anything. After Geoff asks them what they're doing, she responds with an "Oh uh nothing" and quickly looks away. When the plane is about to land, she runs for something to grab onto. When she has to spin the spinner for the carriage challenge, she receives Lightning as a helper, which she seems underwhelmed about. In the pushing challenge Beth starts to get exhausted by manages to reach the challenge in good time, and performs well in it. French Talent Contest Beth is excited when the plane arrives in Paris, and that Lindsay is judging the challenge. She briefly tries to stop the arguing between Anne Maria and Amy, and listens to Amy's story. In the challenge, Beth, wearing a Hawaiian dress and flower necklaces, performs with flaming batons, and gets a positive reaction. During Amy's performance Beth comments that talking isn't really a talent, and that it is getting dramatic. Later, she says bye to Anne Maria after she is eliminated. Gladiatorial Finale! Beth is excited that she made it all the way to the finale. After Chris asks who's ready for drama, Beth says "me, I guess?" and then asks if that was a rhetorical question. When it announced that the challenge will be based on the Hunger Games, she is shocked and asks if it is even safe, but is reassured when Chris says that's all-virtual. When the helpers are being distributed, she is given Staci, Sadie, and Alejandro. She comments that the virtual reality stuff is really cool. At the start of the challenge, she grabs a virtual spear, and follows Alejandro and Sadie to a cave. When Alejandro says they need to forget Staci, Beth reluctantly agrees, saying it probably wouldn't be safe to go back for her. Later on, Beth and her helpers are stuck in the cave since they can't look for food without being attacked, so she stands in a position waiting to attack any potential targets. Soon enough, all of her team mates are defeated, and she is alone. Against all odds, Beth jumps and throws her dagger at Bridgette, defeating her. Only a moment after, she throws another dagger at Amy, and Brick takes the hit, keeping Amy in the game. With Beth and Amy on even teams now, Beth hides behind a tree and prepares for the final attack. She then runs from out of the tree, jumps, and throws the spear at Amy. Amy then ducks to avoid the spear, and while Beth tries to grab it, Amy grabs it herself, and pins Beth down. She tries to pull it back, but Amy proceeds to grab a knife and stabs her. Immediately she tries to grab another knife, but Amy stabs her again. Backing away, Amy stabs her again. Finally, Amy strangles Beth, and she is defeated once and for all, falling to the ground. After it's over, Beth gives her a congrats, and Amy hugs Beth, she hugging her back. Total Drama Toxic Brawl A Radioactive Beginning Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens See also Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 contestants Category:Mutant Laser Squirrels Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 3 Category:Characters Category:Underdog Unicorns Category:Mergers in Season 3 Category:Finalists Category:2nd place Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season 4 contestants